


Love and Leave

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Trains, Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Do you ever fall in love with strangers?





	

You know when you just absolutely fall in love with a stranger? He's sitting across from me right now. He's quite tall, and although he's sitting down, I can see it's more in his torso than his legs- so maybe 'long' is a better word than 'tall'- and he has dark hair. He's got spectacles and they're not placed right on his face and they keep falling down. I suspect he might wear them that way on purpose: he seems to enjoy the imperious impression it gives him when he pushes them back up, like a cartoon owl.   
He's sat in the aisle, even though there's no one beside him, which is an absolute must for me because I am nothing if not a consummate window-sitter. Trains, planes, automobiles, jet-skis, dog sleds, I always take the window seat. We'd travel so well together: he'd always take the aisle and I'd always take the window and God help anyone sat in the middle because we'd just talk non-stop about our love.  
He's reading and listening to music at the same time, which is completely badass. Best of all, most adorable, my favourite thing about him: he clearly wants to be dancing. He keeps on shuffling his feet, or waving his arms almost imperceptibly, shaking his head in time to a rhythm that he quickly realises no one else can hear (which, inevitably, knocks his glasses off their high perch). Then he'll stop, be still for a few seconds, and then start to do it again. The music's coursing through his veins, setting his nerves on fire, but he's containing himself (not very well) because he's in public. The second he's alone, I guarantee he'll burst into a dance.   
I want to be there to see it. I want to follow him to some secluded alley and for us to just jive together for a few hours; I want to go sing karaoke with him, just to see how passionate he gets; I want to take him to see Les Mis because even if he doesn't speak English, I know he'll love the music.   
If he asked me to run away with him right now, I would. I'd skip work and just go with him. We'd have a life together. We’d go all over the world, sharing one pair of headphones and dancing, even if people were looking. We’d sing out of key and we’d laugh and we’d be ever so happy.

But my station's coming up and he's not looking up from his book, so I think I'm going to have to love him and leave him. Oh, well. There's always the next stranger.


End file.
